Janessa
Information Janessa Cartel Lawrence had been born in Chadron, Nebraska, yet grew up in small house located in quite a rural area somewhere in a forest in Nebraska. At around the age of 6, she began schooling in the nearest school located of course in Chadron, the city she had been born in. She'd usually be interested in reading, or just simply exploration in general. One day, she'd be looking around a forest near her house, but strangely, instead of finding anything interesting in the forest, she had came across something interesting from an entirely different planet. Twas a spaceship, seemingly disguised as one of the regular pine trees in the area. Amazingly, this spaceship was actually bigger on the inside, and what it contained was a "sci-fi" looking sort of console room as well as a man, a strange man that wasn't really a human yet seemed very much like one. The two talked for some time, and all of a sudden unexpectedly began traveling together, seeing various places and more. She'd usually wear a tan coat with her hair fixed up into a sort of bun or ponytail and her accent mostly was the female voice you'd normally hear in America. Incarnations After "Core n' Trouble" took place and Teris had regenerated, Teris would fall unconscious in his new incarnation, which is quite normal due to the fact he had just regenerated. But, "regeneration" energy began to emit from Teris' open mouth as he was unconscious, and Janessa, which was somewhat uncaring, accidentally inhaled it, and began coughing violently, and inhaled more in the process. The energy would begin to rapidly grow in amounts in her body, causing her a great amount of pain. This would soon kill her, but somehow the energy inside her body was able to adapt, and strangely managed to make her "regenerate", her appearance changing and everything. She would have been saved from death, but was quite angry at first because of not being fully human anymore. Incarnation One Janessa's original human self, most of this incarnation's life was lived as a human without the ability to regenerate. She would be quite easily scared, but sassy and a very cheerful yet hard to please person in general. She wore a tan jacket with ripped jeans, and had brown hair and a pair of glasses. Incarnation Two The less human more Time Lady version of Janessa, who she had become after seemingly regenerating after inhaling regeneration energy emitted from Teris' body after he had regenerated as well. She was quite serious, but also quite protective of everyone, though she seemed quite tough at first, she really was quite the coward unless danger threatens a good friend of hers. Core n' Trouble While Janessa was awake, in the console room reading, and Teris sleeping in the bedroom, the alarm in the WSTDC would sound. It startled the two of them, and they'd decide to see what was going it. Turns out the Reactor Core used to power most functions of the WSTDC had been infected by a certain Virus that leeches off of any major energy source such as a star, black hole, and in this case the reactor core of any sort of spaceship. Having control of the Reactor, the Virus would begin to toy around with Janessa and Teris, doing things such as locking out rooms, managing to slow and reverse time in certain rooms, and more. Teris decides to enter the core room in an attempt to drive out the Virus, so he puts on a heat suit and enters. Meanwhile, the Virus had locked Janessa in the console room, leaving her to just stare hopefully at Teris through the cameras in the reactor room. Moments later, radiation and heat began to leak out of the reactor room and into other hallways in the WSTDC, but Teris was able to focus the radiation as well as the heat into the reactor room, causing him a great deal of pain and energy. Janessa would watch him helplessly, as well as worriedly. Soon, Teris was able to drive the Virus out of the reactor room, but it had fled into the console causing it to enter the vortex. Teris quickly exited the reactor room, but had absorbed too much radiation and heat, killing him and causing him to regenerate. The regeneration energy was able to obliterate the Virus as well, but injured Janessa slightly. They both would recover from this, and resume their travels together. Home Sickness Having been stolen of her humanity, though Janessa lives quite the happy and adventurous life, she still misses the family she can't really ever return to due to well.. She's a completely different person, or looks like one, and simply most likely wouldn't be accepted back as she's not even human anymore and just general shock and disbelief of her parents. Sometimes though, Janessa returns to the forest her home is near and sometimes simply stares at it, deep in thought.